


Win, Lose, Draw

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: 30+ GabeNath [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fights, Gabriel can't, Nathalie can take a hit like a pro, Sparring, Unresolved Romantic Tension, gabenath, hawknath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: After she began to appear as Mayura, Gabriel decided it would be beneficial to help her learn to fight.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: 30+ GabeNath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539160
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	Win, Lose, Draw

"...You want to teach me how to fight?" Nathalie said slowly, watching as he nodded. The pale blue light shone through the observatory glass, casting a quiet, peaceful atmosphere.

"You're very effective as Mayura, please do not think i am saying you are not. But you could absolutely benefit from some practice if you go out in the field again" he explained, fingers tightening around the hilt of his staff.

"You make it sound so dramatic" Nathalie huffed, shoulders slumping slightly. "It's just jumping over buildings and tackling teenagers. And I'm already well-matched for them anyway"

He waved his hand dismissively. "It can't do any harm to learn how to be a little more effective, can it? After all, you could likely benefit from it in your normal life, too"

"I do know basic combat training. But i suppose i don't have anything to lose by learning more." she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, looking a little resigned, though also quite determined. "Would you like me to transform?"

"No. Definitely not. If i weaken you whilst trying to make you stronger, then there would be very little point to this entire endeavor" he responded sharply.

She nodded, accepting the reasoning and looking about the room. "How do... We start? And do you want to start now?"

"We haven't much else to do, our schedules are clear for once. And how we start? Well, you said you know basic combat training, yes?" he smirked slightly. "Show me some of it."

\---

It became a part of their routine, scheduled just like the meetings and e-mails and suchforth. She would always clear out a part of the day, and for an hour they would be nowhere to be found. For an hour, Hawkmoth and Nathalie would fight in the observatory, with varying results.

He sort of let her win the first couple of times, mainly for the purpose of teaching her, (giving advice whilst fighting is harder than it looks and it was easy for her to get him whilst he was monologuing) but she decided that it simply wasn't challenging enough. There wasn't much enjoyment to be had in winning at something because your opponant couldn't give it their all.

Eventually, advice came before and after spars, not during. He felt a slight swell of pride as she became faster, more careful, more daring. He might be far stronger than her, especially as HawkMoth, but she was a much quicker thinker and a lot more agile.

He still hated hurting her, no matter how many times it happened.

He would knock her down, or land a hit a little too well, and would subsequently spend the rest of the day feeling like a piece of shit as he watched her slowly gain bruises and grazes.

Still, she never complained. She barely even made a noise of pain. He remembered one horrid incident where he had been expecting her to dodge a punch he had thrown, and she hadn't quite been able to. He had hit her ribs and she had doubled over, silent even as she clutched her side. He ran to her immediately, apologies forming on his lips and his tranformation dropping, but she had simply held a hand up to tell him to stay away, and given him a rather strained smile.

"It's fine. It doesn't even hurt"

He had nearly broken her ribs. She complained when he called a doctor, but was clearly happy for the pain medication that said doctor brought with her.

After a little over a month, she was almost matching him. Not in strength, but simply in generalized combat. She was becoming closer to winning each time, lasting longer and longer.

And then there was _that_ spar. The one they pretended didn't exist.

He had blocked her punch and pushed her back, not noticing just how close they were to the wall. She had seemed to hit her head HARD, dropping to the floor and not moving afterward. Ice cold fear shook him as he ran to make sure she hadn't sustained any serious harm hissing to Nooroo to drop his transformation.

The moment he reached her, she had shot up and punched him square in the head.

Stunned, he stumbled back, and she took the chance to tackle him to the floor, before clambering into a kneeling position, expression triumphant, albeit tempered by exhaustion.

"Hah. Looks like i win. Finally." she said with clear satisfaction, wiping her forehead. Her hairband had evidently snapped, and the waves of dark blue hair framed her face as she breathed heavily, blue eyes shining.

He chuckled, amused even with the throbbing in his head. "I believe that's cheating, tricking me like that. I thought you were seriously harmed"

"Oh, it can't be cheating. We never set out any rules, aside from 'don't kill each other'" she smirked. "I think you simply can't accept that I've finally beaten you"

"'Beaten' is certainly accurate. My head is aching" he huffed, moving to sit up before realizing he couldn't. Nathalie was still on top of him.

Oh. 

_Nathalie was on top of him._

His face went crimson, and she looked confused for a moment before coming to the same realization, eyes widening as she jumped up off of him, so quickly he barely saw her move. Her breathing speed had increased, and he was certain the flush on her face wasn't just from exertion.

"...Well then." she spoke first, avoiding his eyes. "I hope you're still well enough to go back to work? And that your face won't bruise" she winced. "Adrien will be more than a little concerned if it does"

"Nothing a good spot of makeup won't fix" he shrugged, trying not to think about how lovely she looked with her hair down, surrounded by butterflies and bathed with pale blue lighting.

As she turned to take the lift out, he called after her. She turned to see him smirking.

"That was a good punch. I hope you're ready to never land one again"

She laughed, eyes glinting. "Is that a challenge, sir?"

"Absolutely"


End file.
